disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disgaea 3 Classes
Generic Classes Humanoid Classes D3 Warrior Portrait.jpg|'Warrior' |link=Warrior (Disgaea 3) D3 Valkyrie Portrait.jpg|'Valkyrie' |link=Valkyrie (Disgaea 3) D3 Skull Portrait.jpg|'Skull' |link=Skull (Disgaea 3) D3 Mage Portrait.jpg|'Mage' |link=Mage (Disgaea 3) D3 Male Healer Portrait.jpg|'Male Healer' |link=Male Healer (Disgaea 3) D3 Female Healer Portrait.jpg|'Female Healer' |link=Female Healer (Disgaea 3) D3 Martial Artist portrait.jpg|'Martial Artist' |link=Martial Artist (Disgaea 3) D3 Female Brawler Portrait.png|'Fight Mistress' |link=Fight Mistress (Disgaea 3) Archermale.jpg|'Ranger' |link=Ranger Archer.jpg|'Archer' |link=Archer (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 34.jpg|'Gunner' |link=Gunner (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 35.jpg|'Gunslinger' |link=Gunslinger d3 wf 36.jpg|'Ninja' |link=Ninja (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 37.jpg|'Kunoichi' |link=Kunoichi (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 38.jpg|'Male Samurai' |link=Male Samurai (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 39.jpg|'Lady Samurai' |link=Lady Samurai (Disgaea 3) Armorknight.jpg|'Heavy Knight' |link=Heavy Knight (Disgaea 3) i wf 041 i.jpg|'Thief' |link=Thief (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 42.jpg|'Geomancer' |link=Geomancer (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 43.jpg|'Beastmaster' |link=Beastmaster (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 44.jpg|'Berserker' |link=Berserker d3 wf 45.jpg|'Shaman' |link=Shaman_(Disgaea_3) d3 wf 46.jpg|'Masked Hero' |link=Masked Hero (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 47.jpg|'Magic Knight' |link=Magic Knight (Disgaea 3) i wf 048 i.jpg|'Majin' |link=Majin (Disgaea 3) d3 wf 49.jpg|'Cheerleader' |link=Cheerleader Anngelxz4.jpg|'Celestial Host' |link=Celestial Host (Disgaea 3) Monster Classes i wf 059 i.jpg|'Slime' |link=Slime (Disgaea 3) i wf 060 i.jpg|'Orc' |link=Orc (Disgaea 3) i wf 061 i.jpg|'Mothman' |link=Mothman (Disgaea 3) i wf 062 i.jpg|'Eryngi' |link=Eryngi i wf 063 i.jpg|'Ghost' |link=Ghost (Disgaea 3) i wf 064 i.jpg|'Catsaber' |link=Catsaber (Disgaea 3) Disgaea 3 Prinny avatar.jpg|'Prinny' |link=Prinny (Disgaea 3) i wf 066 i.jpg|'Zombie' |link=Zombie (Disgaea 3) i wf 067 i.jpg|'Marionette' |link=Marionette (Disgaea 3) i wf 068 i.jpg|'Alraune' |link=Alraune (Disgaea 3) i wf 069 i.jpg|'Warslug' |link=Warslug (Disgaea 3) i wf 070 i.jpg|'Cockatrice' |link=Cockatrice (Disgaea 3) i wf 071 i.jpg|'Reaper' |link=Reaper i wf 072 i.jpg|'Mystic Beast' |link=Mystic Beast (Disgaea 3) i wf 073 i.jpg|'Holy Dragon' |link=Holy Dragon (Disgaea 3) i wf 074 i.jpg|'Succubus' |link=Succubus (Disgaea 3) i wf 075 i.jpg|'Dragon Zombie' |link=Dragon Zombie (Disgaea 3) i wf 076 i.jpg|'Wood Golem' |link=Wood Golem (Disgaea 3) i wf 077 i.jpg|'Rifle Demon' |link=Rifle Demon (Disgaea 3) i wf 078 i.jpg|'Fire Demon' |link=Fire Demon Iwf081ilq0.jpg|'Nekomata' |link=Nekomata (Disgaea 3) Iwf098iuy5.jpg|'Dragon' |link=Dragon_(Disgaea_3) MP Desco.jpg|'Mass Produced Desco'|link=Mass Produced Desco Special Classes Story Classes Mao d2p.jpg|'Overlord Spawn'|link= Overlord Spawn Almaz d3p.jpg|'Hero Wannabe'|link=Hero Wannabe Sapphire Rhodonite d3p.jpg|'Robust Princess'|link=Robust Princess D3 Raspberyl Portrait.png|'No. 1 Delinquent'|link=No. 1 Delinquent (Disgaea 3) Asuka Cranekick D3P.jpg|'Raspberyl's Lackey'|link=Raspberyl's Lackey (Asuka) Kyoko Needleworker D3P.jpg|'Raspberyl's Lackey'|link=Raspberyl's Lackey (Kyoko) Mr. Champloo d3p.jpg|'Home Ec. Teacher'|link=Home Ec. Teacher Secret Classes Master Big Star d3p.jpg|'Sophomore Leader'|link=Sophomore Leader D3 Salvatore Portrait.png|'Diez Gentleman'|link=Diez Gentleman Asagi d3p.jpg|'Main Character?'|link=Main Character? (Disgaea 3) Laharlface d3.jpg|'Overlord'|link=Overlord (Disgaea 3 Laharl) Etnaportrait d3.jpg|'Beauty Queen'|link=Beauty Queen (Disgaea 3) Flonneportrait-D3.jpg|'Fallen Angel'|link=Fallen Angel (Disgaea 3) Marona d3p.jpg|'Chroma'|link=Chroma (Disgaea 3) Axel d3p.jpg|'Dark Hero'|link=ark Hero (Disgaea 3) Prism Red d3p.jpg|'Hero of Justice'|link=Hero of Justice PrinnyMask.jpg|'Space Detective?'|link=Space Detective? BeyondX.jpg|'Suredeath Hellman'|link=Suredeath Hellman TranserShyrone.jpg|'Transfer'|link=Transfer Gorrillian.jpg|'Effort Ninja'|link=Effort Ninja BoTie.jpg|'Muscle Preacher'|link=Muscle Preacher Goro.jpg|'Animal King'|link=Animal King SeToOh.jpg|'Duelist Master'|link=Duelist Master Pauline.jpg|'Orphan Girl'|link=Orphan Girl Santina.jpg|' Classroom Queen'|link= Classroom Queen DLC Classes Adell.jpg|'Ex-Demon Hunter'|link=Ex-Demon Hunter Iwf080ijm0.jpg|'Overlord Incarnate'|link=Overlord Incarnate D3 Taro Portrait.png|'Adell's Brother'|link=Adell's Brother D3 Hanako Portrait.png|'Adell's Sister'|link=Adell's Sister D3 Yukimaru Portrait.png|'Kunoichi'|link=Kunoichi Tink d2p.jpg|'Dirty Frog'|link=Dirty Frog Gordonportrait d3.jpg|'Defender of Earth'|link=Defender of Earth Jenniferportrait d3.jpg|'Asst. Defender'|link=Asst. Defender Thursdayportrait d3.jpg|'Invincible Robot'|link=Invincible Robot Iwf092iyl0.jpg|'Laharl's Servant'|link=Laharl's Servant Iwf089i.jpg|'Oracle'|link=Oracle D3 Zetta Portrait.png|'Badass Overlord'|link=Badass Overlord Kurtisportrait d3.jpg|'Defender of Earth'|link=Defender of Earth Prinnykurtisportrait_d3.jpg|'Defender of Earth'|link=Defender of Earth VyersD3Portrait.jpg|'Dark Adonis'|link=Dark Adonis D3HeroPrinny.jpg|'Hero Prinny'|link=Hero Prinny Iwf097ipv7.jpg|'Death Controller'|link=Death Controller Iwf096iij2.jpg|'World Eater'|link=World Eater D3 Priere Portrait.png|'Overlord'|link=Overlord Marjoly d2p.jpg|'Legendary Witch'|link=Legendary Witch Kogure_d3p.jpg|'Police Sergeant'|link=Police Sergeant Pleinair d3p.jpg|'Mascot'|link=Mascot Aurum d3p.jpg|'Evil God'|link=Evil God Absence of Detention Classes D3 Rutile Portrait.png|'Transfer Student'|link=Transfer Student D3 Stella Portrait.png|'MA President'|link=MA President Fuka Portrait.jpg|'Prinny-ish Girl'|link=Prinny-ish Girl DESCO Portrait.jpg|'Future Final Boss'|link=Future Final Boss Unlocking Classes Default Classes *Male Fighter *Female Fighter *Skull *Mage *Male Healer *Female Healer *Martial Artist *Fight Mistress *Thief By Leveling Unlocked by getting two classes to this Level Level 15 *Ranger (Male Fighter and Male Healer) *Archer (Female Fighter and Female Healer) *Heavy Knight (Male Fighter and Martial Artist) *Beastmaster (Female Fighter and Fight Mistress) *Gunner (Skull and Thief) *Gunslinger (Mage and Thief) Level 20 *Geomancer (Martial Artist/Fight Mistress and Male/Female Healer) Level 25 *Magic Knight (Male/Female Fighter and Skull/Mage) *Cheerleader (Geomancer and Male/Female Healer) *Shaman (Geomancer and Skull/Mage) Level 30 *Ninja (Martial Artist and Skull) *Kunoichi (Fight Mistress and Mage) Level 35 *Male Samurai (Male Fighter and Ranger) *Female Samurai (Female Fighter and Archer) Level 40 *Berserker (Heavy Knight and Beastmaster) Level 45 *Masked Hero (Thief and Gunner/Gunslinger) Special *Majin (Get the Good or Super Hero ending, then start a new cycle, then clear any map) *Celestial Host (Beat Item World Command Attack in under roughly 145 moves) *Nekomata (Downloadable add-on) *Dragon (Downloadable add-on) *Mass Produced Desco (Absence of Detention only, defeat Fuka and Desco, then pass a bill) Minimum Level to Unlock All Classes *Level 45 Thief, Gunner/Gunslinger *Level 40 Heavy Knight, Beastmaster *Level 35 Male Fighter, Female Fighter, Ranger, Archer *Level 30 Martial Artist, Fight Mistress, Skull, Mage *Level 25 Geomancer, Male/Female Healer List of Disgaea 3 Classes Category:Disgaea 3 Lists